1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highchair, and more particularly to a highchair that can be used safely.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional highchair is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,549, with reference to FIG. 8 of the conventional highchair, the conventional highchair has a foot part 2, a seat element 4 and a table 32. The seat element 4 is connected to the foot part 2 and has two bearing bushings 82. Each bearing bushing 82 has an external surface and a depression 126. The depression 126 is formed around the external surface of the bearing bushing 82 and has an external surface and a latching lug catch 132. The latching lug catch 132 is formed on and protrudes from the external surface of the depression 126.
The table 32 is connected to the seat element 4 and has two hook-shaped fixing catches 120. The hook-shaped fixing catches 120 are respectively and detachably mounted around the bearing bushings 82 of the seat element 4 and each hook-shaped fixing catch 120 has an internal surface and a locking recess 124. The locking recess 124 is formed in the internal surface of the hook-shaped fixing catch 120 and is hooked with the latching lug catch 132 of a corresponding depression 126 to enable the table 32 to hold securely with the seat element 4. However, the engagement between the latching lug catch 132 and the locking recess 124 is not firm, and the hook-shaped fixing catches 120 of the table 32 may be separated from the bearing bushings 82 of the seat element 4 when the table 32 is knocked against an external force and this is not safe in use.
In addition, with reference to FIG. 16 in the present invention, another conventional highchair 90 has a base, a seat 91 and a table 94. The seat 91 is connected to the base and can be adjusted with multistage slant angles relative to the base. The table 94 is detachably connected to the seat 91 and has a connecting frame 93 and a supporting arm 92. The connecting frame 93 is connected to the seat. The supporting arm 92 is telescopically connected between the seat 91 and the connecting frame 93. The table 94 is mounted on the connecting frame 93. With reference to FIG. 17, when the seat 91 is adjusted to incline relative to the base, the supporting arm 92 will be pressed between the seat 91 and the connecting frame 93.
With reference to FIGS. 18 and 19, when a user wants to adjust the angle of the seat 91 to the lowest position, the supporting arm 92 is pressed to the shortest length and may prop the connecting frame 93 up. Then, the user needs to separate the supporting arm 92 and the connecting frame 93 from the seat 91 and the base before adjusting the angle of the seat 91 to the lowest position. However, when the user separates the supporting arm 92 and the connecting frame 93 from the seat 91 and the base, the baby sleeping in the chair may be waked by the separating sound.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a highchair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.